the tales of a bard
by leo18002
Summary: Hello I'm Bailey and this is my first book its about a DND group that goes on an adventure if its popular enough I'll make a second chapter and give me your your thoughts and tell me if I messed up some words


As the noble bard wielded his sword singing a song to protect himself and his friends while a giant creature he has not seen in volo's guide to monsters. He finished his song a magical shield arose around them as the best leaped at them trying to kill them because they have taken its treasure.

Two days earlier. Ashdin the handsome and generous human male bard was asleep in his bed and almost nothing could wake him because the night before he and his group of companion celebrated there latest mission were they rid the town of its goblin problem. he was asleep in his bed he suddenly woke up to see the male fighter dragon born rex and the female orc barbarian liz fighting yet again to see who was stronger the score was 69 to the fighter and 70 to the barbarian.ashdin did slept not peaceful he was dreaming of the mountain near the town a old man was in a cave and he plead for him to come rescue him. Ashdin awoke with Liz getting knocked onto his bed by rex who used his sorcerer mixed with his fist to make a punch with the power of fire ball as ashdin get up he saw Liz and rex arguing about how his move is unfair "its completely fair I didn't say the words so its fair" said rex with a grin "no its not you've been practicing spells without words again" bellowed Liz "as those too fight I'll get some breakfast" thought ashdin as he went down the stairs. When he got down to the bottom the owner of the inn said "ahh your awake I made you something special today its a sausages made out of a salamander and eggs from a Griffin" as the bard sat down the other two members of his group sat down with him Leonides the insane high elven wizard and kate the energetic human paladin she asked as the paladin stood up from the table "if those two upstairs are fighting up there" the bard nodded she grind as she ran up the stairs her score was 53 she was younger and always wanted to prove her self as strong as the others. After a nice breakfast the bard stood up and was about to go to get his coin bag when Kate's room above him started to creak and then all of a sudden the floor above him suddenly collapsed while staring at the ruble he saw Kate and Rex fight while Liz was unconscious Kate thrown her final punching knocking out the fighter. Leonides came down stairs with his coin purse and ashdins he threw ashdins his he caught it while leonides opened his looked inside and looked at the inn keeper and said put it on my tab as ashdin and leonides help with the mess a messenger knocked came in and said "are you the advtures who killed all those goblins" Liz who was no longer unconscious boomed "yes we are I chopped of the leaders head with this very axe she pulled out her axe and slammed it into the table" the massager said well that was the leaders younger brother and now there coming to destroy the Village at night they said bewared because he want to see you fall at your strongest. As the night came closer the hero's stoad near the entrance all the women and children and elderly fleed to the nearby village until the fighting stopped all the men stayed behind to fight as the son began to set the groups sexy vampire male rouge alucard exited the bar he said "what did I miss" with a bored and hungry exprasion "alucard you shall feed tonight this town is being attacked by the goblins we fought we killed last night your power will come in hand against the threat we shall face tonight" alucard chuckled OK we went to the front and and gave one his rare but inspirational speeches "advtures villages business owners we have made a small fortune with the last goblin attack and this one is bigger but don't fear we're stronger we could afford better gear to defend ourselves with my power leonides magic Kate's faith in her god Liz and Rex's comptive spirt and ashdins words of power and all of you we shall live another day and rember while killing these goblins a left ear is worth 10gold" as he finished his speech a goblin war horn could be herd they watched as they marched closer leonides screamed "archers shoot above us the goblins are flying with some new machine" the archers shoot them down a few made it and Liz and Rex led the assault on the main forces with the villagers behide them ashdin lost sight of alucard but he didn't need to worry he kept singing his song of power to his sides warriors when he was done they become insiperd and stronger the man with the war hammer suddenly smashed the goblins head he was fighting "it must have worked preety good" he looked to see Rex doing his sorcerery and hand to hand combat clearing out a few goblins with every punch while Liz rammed though them with her great sword the inn keeper was using his giant axe and spinging it around in circles choping the goblins to pieces then a giant boom and light struck from above leonides just used a speel the bard decided he saw enough for his book and took out his short sword and shield and ran out onto the battle field after many hours the fight was almost ashdin was locked blade against blade fighting there leader "you won't win you killed my brother I'll never give up" he screamed while clashing his sword against ashdins as ashdin thought the goblin was tricky and knocked the sword out of ashdins hand no one noticed as the the goblin was aproching the bard he thought he was as good as dead when alucard transformed as a bat transformed back to normal and bite into the goblins neck it houled and stabbed alucard in the neck with his sword.


End file.
